splatalotfandomcom-20200214-history
Attackers
The "Attackers" are the contestants on Splatalot. They are teenagers of 13-15 years old, from Canada where the show is shot. They need to make their way through the three stage course against each other and the Defenders to get the crown of Spatalot and become king or queen of the Kingdom of Splatalot. Results Series 1, Episode 1 (Outnumbered, Outplayed and Outwelmed) *Matt (3rd) *Gita (9th) *Laura (10th) *Addison (2nd) *Jordan (11th) *Ashley (6th) *Tyler (7th) *Michelle (12th) *Jackie (5th) *Charlie (4th) *Wesley (1st) *Alex (8th) Series 1, Episode 2 (Feel the Thunder) *Nick (9th) *Ada (7th) *Charlie (1st) *Anthony (4th) *Josephine (11th) *Liam (10th) *Tyler (8th) *Breanna (12th) *Janel (5th) *Melanie (3rd) *Heather (6th) *Jonathan (2nd) Series 1, Episode 3 (Sarthak: The Situation) *Ravina (10th) *Jacob (1st) *Autumn (8th) *Liam (5th) *Preslee (6th) *Sarthak (4th) *Maddie (7th) *Martin (3rd) *Ethan (2nd) *John (12th) *Sharissa (9th) *Haley (11th) Series 1, Episode 4 (Dilgar and Tam) *Ivanka (9th) *Sarah (7th) *Shaqeel (12th) *Tariq (1st) *Denver (2nd) *Michael (8th) *Kristen (5th) *Kayla (11th) *Samantha (6th) *Liam (4th) *Cole (10th) *Ashley (3rd) Series 1, Episode 5 (Talk to the Barrel) *Aileen (5th) *Marlin (4th) *Jennifer (1st) *Arnay (11th) *Janice (8th) *Erblin (2nd) *Matt (10th) *Ala (9th) *Megan (6th) *George (7th) *Stephanie (12th) *Rob (3rd) Series 1, Episode 6 (And the Splatty Goes to) *Derek (3rd) *Tamia (9th) *Kristine (2nd) *Dylan (10th) *Adam (8th) *Tianna (11th) *Matt (12th) *Carolina (4th) *Jamie (1st) *Ryan (7th) *Jacy (5th) *Courtney (6th) Series 1, Episode 7 (Episodious Splaticus) *Adriana (7th) *Nicholas (10th) *Mouzhan (6th) *Trevon (1st) *Shae (12th) *Alexander (3rd) *Anneke (8th) *Ajay (11th) *Asha (5th) *Graham (2nd) *Hannah (4th) *Bradley (9th) Series 1, Episode 8 (Allan Skabb Tonelli) *Ellie (10th) *Amy (5th) *Sam (6th) *Emily (8th) *Caitlin (7th) *Kyle (4th) *Sydney (9th) *Jacqueline (12th) *Steven (1st) *Jamie (3rd) *Deken (2nd) *Kirsten (11th) Series 1, Episode 9 (Splat of the Penguins) *Sandra (10th) *Henok (8th) *Joel (2nd) *Kaitlyn (7th) *Jake (3rd) *Yasmin (11th) *Ashley (4th) *Sofia (12th) *Shayne (5th) *Dylan (6th) *Samantha (9th) *Taylor (1st) Series 1, Episode 10 (Splatter's Delight) *Lizzie (4th) *Brad (7th) *Jonathan (8th) *Lory (6th) *Jamie (9th) *Clayton (5th) *Aaron (2nd) *Rachel (11th) *Laurent (3rd) *Sophie (12th) *Caroline (1st) *Keanna (10th) Series 1, Episode 11 (Barrel of Love) *Madisyn (11th) *Sydney (7th) *Chanelle (9th) *Craig (2nd) *Rachel (8th) *Graham (3rd) *Marianna (10th) *Megan (4th) *Steven (6th) *Patrick (1st) *Mariko (12th) *Chris (5th) Series 1, Episode 12 (Horseshoes and Volleyball) *Jenna (1st) *Timmy (3rd) *Sneha (10th) *Tristan (8th) *Scott (6th) *Christine (4th) *Mikaela (9th) *Patrick (5th) *Briane (11th) *Arthur (7th) *William (12th) *Zachery (2nd) Series 1, Episode 13 (Party Like It's 19.99) *Connor (10th) *Sebastien (8th) *Shaun (7th) *Nakita (11th) *Madison (4th) *Kyle (2nd) *Charlie (5th) *Samuel (1st) *Keisha (12th) *Harleen (9th) *Cidnee (6th) *Mikayla (3rd) Series 1, Episode 14 (Country Style) *Jacob (8th) *Cassidy (7th) *Spencer (3rd) *Greg (6th) *Meagan (1st) *Paige (5th) *Samantha (12th) *Paige II (11th) *Darrin (2nd) *Wyatt (10th) *Daniel (4th) *Tracy (9th) Series 1, Episode 15 (The Finger Dance) *Justin (8th) *Cameron (5th) *Patricia (10th) *Nicole (7th) *Mackenzie (1st) *Sebastian (4th) *Thompson (3rd) *Monique (12th) *Michelle (9th) *Samantha (2nd) *Sarah (11th) *Curtis (6th) Series 1, Episode 16 (Shoved By a Rainbow) *Kyle (5th) *Tressa (2nd) *Corey (7th) *Tamara (4th) *Maha (8th) *Nathan (3rd) *Hazel (10th) *Jacob (12th) *Colleen (11th) *Andrea (9th) *John (1st) *Carly (6th) Series 1, Episode 17 (Revenge of the Nerds) *Emily (7th) *Alexander (10th) *Jordan (6th) *Kaylee (8th) *Matthew (4th) *Hannah (2nd) *Sarah (12th) *Campbell (5th) *Benita (11th) *Connor (1st) *Kiara (9th) *Rossi (3rd) Series 1, Episode 18 (What Came First the Chicken or the Kook) *Lucas (9th) *Nicole (8th) *Shania (10th) *Mitchell (7th) *Benito (4th) *Ana (12th) *Julian (3rd) *Katrina (1st) *Taylor (2nd) *Stefan (5th) *Audrey (11th) *Chyrelle (6th) Series 1, Episode 19 (Let's Get Unitarded) *Marco (3rd) *Julian (7th) *Danielle (8th) *Travis (2nd) *Jenn (4th) *Dominic (1st) *Sydney (6th) *Nicole (10th) *Olivia (11th) *Connor (9th) *Derek (5th) *Steven (12th) Series 1, Episode 20 (Imposable is Nothing) *Eli (10th) *Bradley (1st) *Holly (8th) *Carisa (9th) *Andrew (4th) *Sienna (2nd) *Julia (3rd) *Ian (7th) *Patrick (12th) *Drita (11th) *Taylor (6th) *Jamie (5th) Series 1, Episode 21 (The Cookies Crumble) *Estelle (9th) *Clare (3rd) *Josh (8th) *Laurie (7th) *Alex (2nd) *Olivia (4th) *Nicole (12th) *Adrian (6th) *Robyn (5th) *Julia (11th) *Janessa (10th) *Dustin (1st) Series 1, Episode 22 (Gildar Has a Secret) *Taylor (6th) *Devin (4th) *Dana (10th) *Austin (8th) *Madison (7th) *Michael (2nd) *Carley Marie (9th) *Chris (1st) *Jesse (12th) *Carina (11th) *Tori (5th) *Mona (3rd) Series 1, Episode 23 (Beaver Tales) *Haley (8th) *Michael (1st) *Anish (9th) *Danielle (10th) *Kiana (7th) *Hannah (4th) *Sarah (3rd) *Calvin (6th) *Corinne (11th) *Sofia (12th) *Steven (2nd) *Brandon (5th) Series 1, Episode 24 (The Unhappy Dance) *Kate (6th) *Sandra (8th) *Cole (5th) *Madison (7th) *Oliver (3rd) *Amanda (11th) *John (1st) *Jenna (9th) *Jeff (4th) *Astrid (12th) *Amina (10th) *Jarid (2nd) Series 1, Episode 25 (It's Taco Day) *Erik (1st) *Emily (11th) *Carmen (8th) *Margaret (5th) *Sam (4th) *Stephanie (9th) *Michael (3rd) *Sharon (12th) *Zaryn (6th) *Elijah (10th) *Ellen (7th) *Marcus (2nd) Series 1, Episode 26 (Crocness and the Corner of Doom) *Stacey (5th) *Kira (11th) *Fraser (2nd) *Adrian (9th) *Nicholas (1st) *Ryan (3rd) *Shanker (7th) *Madison (12th) *Breana (6th) *Ethan (8th) *Shaun (4th) *Lian (10th) Series 2, Episode 1 (You Simmer Down) *Erica (8th) *Tobi (10th) *Taylor (7th) *Liam (3rd) *Julia (6th) *Brandon (2nd) *Brianna (4th) *Nehemiah (9th) *Justin (5th) *Tyke (1st) Series 2, Episode 2 (Girls vs. Boys Splatdown) *Asvini (5th) *Owen (2nd) *Katherine (4th) *Ben (8th) *Tyson (3rd) *Ayda (6th) *Daniel (1st) *Nina (10th) *Jayson (7th) *Breanne (9th) Series 2, Episode 3 (Classic Nana) *Isabella (5th) *Cameron (3rd) *Elyjah (1st) *Brooke-Lynn (4th) *Sarah (7th) *Dustin (9th) *Brianna (10th) *Madison (8th) *Darren (6th) *Brendan (2nd) Series 2, Episode 4 (Sleepy Matty) *Tim (5th) *John (9th) *Celeste (6th) *Danielle (10th) *Judy (4th) *Heather (7th) *Sarah (8th) *Brandon (1st) *Brent (3rd) *Matthew (2nd) Series 2, Episode 5 (You Bet Your Trousers) *Nadia (8th) *Madison (7th) *Brooke (1st) *Jacob (2nd) *Goran (3rd) *Taylor (6th) *Saad (10th) *Marcus (4th) *Luke (9th) *Mikayla (5th) Series 2, Episode 6 (We Are Not Alone) *Tianna (5th) *Brendan (6th) *Stef (4th) *Caleb (3rd) *Chloe (8th) *Tristan (1st) *Austin (10th) *Andrea (2nd) *Kiyan (9th) *Mandy (7th) Series 2, Episode 7 (Two Drawbridges Up) *Forrest (6th) *Monica (2nd) *Alyssa (5th) *Mitchell (4th) *Marco (3rd) *Keara (8th) *Kylee (10th) *Taylor (1st) *Michaela (9th) *Mark (7th) Series 2, Episode 8 (The Magic of Television) *Kyra (8th) *Tristin (2nd) *Mandy (9th) *Marco (1st) *Bianca (6th) *Jacob (10th) *Natasha (3rd) *Iarin (7th) *Jordan (4th) *Robbie (5th) Series 2, Episode 9 (Splatalot Days & Splatalot Nights) *Emily (1st) *Collin (9th) *Summer (8th) *Nic (2nd) *Jordan (4th) *Mai (10th) *Tyrell (5th) *Alanna (3rd) *Victoria (7th) *Joshua (6th) Series 2, Episode 10 (Of Mice and Splatmen) *Cashmeira (1st) *Alexa (4th) *Jasmine (3rd) *Brett (6th) *Travis (10th) *Keaton (2nd) *Chris (5th) *Andrew (4th) *Grace (7th) *Craig (9th) Series 2, Episode 11 (Nation vs. Nation Splatdown) *Eftihia (Greece) (8th) *Lara (Turkey) (9th) *Jayden (Australia) (6th) *Rebecca (USA) (5th) *Leanne (UK) (10th) *Dayton (Canada) (2nd) *Adrianna (Serbia) (4th) *Veronika (Brazil) (7th) *Jordan (Jamaica) (3rd) *Joshua (Italy) (1st) Series 2, Episode 12 (When Hairy Met Matty) *Christianna (5th) *Alexsandra (4th) *Joshua (2nd) *Maarukh (8th) *Hasan (6th) *Rafael (10th) *Brittany (3rd) *Carly (7th) *Tobias (1st) *Victoria (9th) Series 2, Episode 13 (Dude, Where's My Crown?) *Daniel (5th) *Seana (9th) *Markus (6th) *Jack (3rd) *Victoria (8th) *Ashley (4th) *Cassidy (7th) *Turner (1st) *Princess (10th) *Bryan (2nd) Series 2, Episode 14 (Twins vs. Twins Splatdown) *Steph & Jillian (5th) *Steph & Sarah (4th) *Rane & Jared (1st) *Marwa & Elham (2nd) *Aunna & James (3rd) Series 2, Episode 15 (Teachers vs. Students Splatdown) *Miss Melissa (10th) *Shaishav (3rd) *Mr Chris (7th) *Mikayla (8th) *Ryleigh (5th) *Mr Dain (1st) *Olivia (9th) *Selwyn (2nd) *Miss Jessie (6th) *Mr Charles (4th) Series 2, Episode 16 (Best Friends Splatdown) *Krystal & Dominique (4th) *Jared & Rajan (5th) *Taylor & Kyle (2nd) *Mary & Connor (1st) *Wyatt & Noah (3rd) Series 2, Episode 17 (Parents & Kids Splatdown) *Charles & Dave (1st) *Dawn & Grant (4th) *Sam & Tracey (3rd) *Adrea & Adler (5th) *Natasha & Rick (2nd) Series 2, Episode 18 (Parents & Kids Splatdown II) *Sebastien & Jocelynne (1st) *Manny & Pearce (5th) *Randy & Juliet (3rd) *Sandra & Victoria (4th) *James & Bryanna (2nd) Series 2, Episode 19 (Awesome Sandwich Club) *Bailey (8th) *Jade (6th) *Cameron (5th) *Emma (9th) *Griffen (1st) *Elijah (4th) *Amanda (7th) *Chami (10th) *Ryan (2nd) *Joshua (3rd) Series 2, Episode 20 (Car Trouble) *Neil (1st) *Shantae (4th) *Ellie (9th) *Hannah (6th) *Kevin (2nd) *Braden (10th) *Kayla (7th) *Sarah (8th) *Travis (5th) *Quinton (3rd) Series 2, Episode 21 (Splatalot! Dancealot!) *Keenan (3rd) *Hannah (2nd) *Shania (4th) *Parker (1st) *Alvan (10th) *Jor-El (7th) *Kelsey (5th) *Talia (8th) *Aimee (9th) *James (6th) Series 2, Episode 22 (Three Cheers for Everything) *Lachlan (1st) *Anushka (7th) *Sarah (8th) *Kyle (3rd) *Bronwyn (2nd) *Kallie (5th) *Jastinder (10th) *Annupal (4th) *Samantha (9th) *Sam (6th) Series 2, Episode 23 (Bucket List: Check) *Sean (8th) *Lauren (7th) *Owen (5th) *Keith (2nd) *Tyler (6th) *Kaylin (9th) *Aliana (10th) *Christopher (1st) *Haley (3rd) *Madison (4th) Series 2, Episode 24 (Jay and the Madman) *Aristasia (8th) *Reece (5th) *Liam (9th) *Taylor (4th) *Emily (6th) *Madison (3rd) *Jack (2nd) *Tyler (10th) *Rida (7th) *Brayden (1st) Series 2, Episode 25 (Laundry Day) *Nick (3rd) *Jordan (5th) *Joycelynn (9th) *Soranne (2nd) *Abby (8th) *Jacob (6th) *Michela (7th) *Nathan (10th) *Tyree (1st) *Dylan (4th) Series 2, Episode 26 (Call Matt the Handyman Maybe) *Paige (10th) *Teah (9th) *Giancarlo (6th) *Jenn (8th) *Jake (5th) *Hailey (3rd) *Rahul (7th) *Arran (2nd) *Breanne (4th) *Michael (1st) Category:Characters